Tales of Ooo and Beyond
by WarriorcatZ1324
Summary: Ooo, the land of mystery, adventure, and candy people. But what happens here? And what came before it? A series of oneshots, each featuring an unique look at the fantasical world of Ooo, it's past, and its inhabitants. Finnceline. Some intense violence.


Tales of Ooo and Beyond Episode One: What is Ooo?

A/N: Hello, wanderers of the internet. I am WarriorcatZ1324, and this is my first AT fanfiction. I hope you enjoy it. Some of the chapters might contain a little graphic violence, but I'm just saying that to be cautious. Some of the others will contain Finnceline fluff and stuff. But not _that_ kind of stuff. I don't do _that_ kind of stuff, okay? So don't ask.

Lol. I'm so serious! But yeah, this is a serious kind of chapter. This is a short little oneshot collection, unless I decide to add a new chapter later on after it's finished, the goal is eight chapters. HERE WE GO!

Disclaimer: Finn, Jake, Ice King, Marceline, Princess Bubblegum, Lady Rainicorn, or anyone else in the vast land of Ooo isn't mine. They're the great Pendleton Ward's. YAY!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It was a long time ago that the world was plunged into war, namely, the Mushroom War.

The people of Ooo, I believe have no clue about what the world was like before now, like, at all. Bonnibel has done a good job of keeping most of it unknown, without even trying. She just assures her little yes-men and women that everything's alright.

I'm a queen. And I feel someone should know. That's why I'm recording this, in my little shelter of a house, under my account of the events before, during and after the terrible Mushroom War.

It was just an ordinary day, like most days before wars start. Quiet and calm. Although this day was a bit more quiet. A tad more calm, like the moments before a storm.

I was spending time with my father, who was normal then. I wasn't really that old, maybe five, before the war started.

After spending our day feeding ducks, we heard on the news that a country named… Eran? I don't remember how to pronounce it, launched a full scale attack on the capital of where I lived at the time.

But they hadn't just sent a few planes over to attack us, oh no…

They had bombed the capital with a nuclear weapon.

The president was dead, and people were furious. Not just because of our leader's death, but because many things that were important to our history were destroyed in the blast.

Eran decided to launch more weapons on the bigger cities of the country. Everyone started to build more and more nuclear weapons, and thus started the Mushroom War.

Horrible things happened, horrible things.

The intense radiation affected everything. Trees grew twice their size. Humans themselves were altered, even in their little shelters underground.

I don't know how Finn is still a human, or anybody for that matter. I still think he's some sort mutant monkey. His intellect would match. Hehe. Just kidding, Finn, if you ever hear this.

…

I used to have a heartbeat. My skin used to be… well, not gray.

I used to love to eat things that weren't just red. Now that's all I can eat. My father was the one who moved us out of the country in regards to our safety, then cannibalized my mother, and turned me into a vampire.

…

This isn't about me. It's about the world.

As things began to change, so-called religious people started to condemn others for being mutants, but they were in the same boat. I had a friend that was brave enough to stand out from the crowd, and I respected her for that. Someone that says that everyone is doomed and has the guts to admit that they are too is standing up for what they believe.

…

Anyways.

The last 'battle' of the war happened when Eran blew a section of my former country off the face of the earth itself.

A large chunk, gone in one fell swoop.

Then, the earth fell silent. For a long time, it was silent. Now a vampire, I roamed away from my father, and spent my life among the ruins of civilization for six hundred years.

My father, now a sick demon, showed up now and again. He ate my fries one night in a decrepit diner.

Then, I stumbled among the ruins of a runic civilization.

There, I met Bonnibel, or, Princess Bubblegum. She wasn't ruler then, her father, King Gumdrop was.

Something unexplainable happened to her and the people of the Candy Kingdom. No one knows how they turned into sweet candy. Not that I was a fan of candy, anyways.

Me and Bonnibel were close, and we had a good time together.

Then, as I stayed the same and she grew different, we sort of grew apart.

Then, the day her father died, we just didn't see each other anymore.

After spending a rough time with a stupid boyfriend that had become a wizard, I found an old home inside a cave, and made renovations. I learned how to survive, what things killed you, and what didn't.

And then came Finn. All of a sudden, during a visit to my former home which I had lived in with Ash... He and his little dog were just living it up in my house.

I soon put 'em through my usual initiation, and we became good friends.

…

Well, it's kind of caught up to the present, now.

We hang, we do things. But I still wonder…

How did Finn survive?

…

I guess I could figure that out one day.

It would make a nice addition to this archive of history.

I guess this is over, then.

If someone finds this after this land is gone, I want you to know this:

This was a good world. It's the nature of man that ruined it.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A/N: I love Marceline. She's awesome.

I wanted to capture her character through her personal experience of the war. Since she's a vampire, she can live forever, so it's an amazing source of Fanfiction.

Oh, and for those who might not be informed on the Mushroom War, look here (put dots in the spaces):

adventuretime wikia com/wiki/Mushroom_War

See you another time! This will be posted every other week, so check back soon!

Adio…

WarriorcatZ1324


End file.
